


Stockholm Syndrome

by sweetpca



Series: Bad Royals [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Better Than Canon, Car Accidents, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fight Club - Freeform, Future AU, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meant To Be, Rekindling, Second Chances, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpca/pseuds/sweetpca
Summary: Five years ago, Kalliope never imagined she would be sitting in the lecture hall of an American college. She also never imagined she would be spending all of her free time watching her twin competitively box, that she would share a communal shower with fifteen other girls, or that she would give Sweet Pea a second chance.Five years later, and it's time to let fate decide.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bad Royals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/984201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sisters! This is a continuation after Bad Omen, five years in the future. If you haven't read the original story, I highly recommend doing so since it will fill in a lot of gaps. 
> 
> Is this edited? No. Am I just excited that I have the muse to release something I've been wanting to for a while? Hells yeah. 
> 
> Much love <3 xoxoxox

Growing up in Riverdale had taught me a lot about the person I thought I was going to be. It gave me mounds of hope to become the version of myself I believed existed. When I was ten, and my family was living in Greendale, I created goals that I was determined to manifest. Dreamed of becoming a big time somebody that went to a great university. By the time I was fourteen, I already picked out the programs I would apply to, at which schools, and was figuring out financial plans for all possible acceptances. 

Then Byron started drinking. 

I called him Byron instead of Dad outside of any family functions simply because he lacked everything it meant to be a father. By no means an awful man, but definitely not the influence a girl should have had in her younger years. 

Riverdale had been the result of his relapse into his addictive tendencies. Returning to his small neighbouring hometown was my family’s only option financially, which cut back all of their education funds. Dean, thankfully, had been smart enough to have already cashed out his, and then had worked part time to pay for the odds and ends. But the rest of us? We struggled. 

The correctional facility in Pelham, just on the other side of the Greendale woods, lost a large amount of its funding. As a result, most inmates had been moved to other penitentiaries in the state, and many officers were laid off. Byron had been one of those officers, let go over fresh meat that offered something he no longer could: youth and resilience. 

It appeared that Byron had taken their dismissal of his service a little too personally. This led to a full blown break in his recovery, spending nearly every last dollar his family had on Jim Beam. Sometimes, he mixed it with gingerale. Those nights, his breath reeked less, and he didn’t sound so angry. As a child, I appreciated the gesture. But Byron knew exactly what he was doing. Whether or not he felt guilty about it wasn’t evident, but he masked whatever leftover emotions he had left with more alcohol. 

My mother had the most understanding of the lot. One part of me believed that was because she was his wife. She had her duty to love him and remain loyal to him. Their handwritten vows were framed and hung above their fireplace in the living room, making it hard not to remember all of the promises she had made to him. 

But it seemed Byron had forgotten all about the promises he had made to her. To provide a happy, healthy and safe home for their children, and for her. A home neither of them had gotten, a home they could call their own. Away from the catastrophes of their past. Their fresh start. 

None of this mattered once the first drop had hit his tongue. 

The other part of me believed that there were parts of my mother’s past she left untold that readied her with the coping mechanisms to deal with the trauma that ensued. Natasha did the best she could to hide his intoxication from us, always careful to know when enough was enough. 

Our family moved to the small town with pep as Donovan and I were going into their sophomore year. I was the only fifteen year old in Riverdale that had my entire life figured out - literally - and adjusting to living in the Southside had been a huge reality check. But, Riverdale also hadn’t been so bad. I had found a home in the same places Byron had, but for entirely different reasons, and despite my mixed emotions regarding the man I called ‘Dad’, I felt oddly closer to him.

Until Natasha died. Then, I wanted nothing to do with him. 

I found my chosen family. I found something to believe in. I found someone to believe in. I found love. I lost love. I thought I fell in love … a lot. But I always circled back to the first one, every single time. One part out of desire, one part out of an outstanding guilt. The pair of us hadn’t been officially together since I found out about Penny, but we had spent a fair share of nights in each other’s sheets. 

Up until he turned eighteen; then, he started seeing someone in his year more seriously. At the time, I hadn’t really considered her a prominent or permanent threat. I assumed he would circle back to me, too. But after years of waiting to see if her mind would change about them, I suppose he grew tired and moved on. 

We haven’t spoken much to each other since. Which was both award worthy and exhausting, given that he, his best friend and my twin were practically joint at the hips.

That, and our best friends were four years deep into their own relationship.

And they somehow still all ended up at the same college, despite my careful planning. The plan had been to take a gap year, spend some time travelling and then return to university come the following fall - but I never made it past the state line. A trickle effect of my father’s outstanding addiction had left me high and dry, unable to afford student housing or transportation fees for the international course I wanted to take abroad. 

Now, I was stuck at Centreville U with the rest of my graduating class. 

With high school out of the way and a thing of the past, I looked forward to finally stepping out of the shell of who I was. Sabine and I created so many plans, spending nights together to ensure we had a list for everything a dorm room could possibly need, and even an itinerary for every frat party and school event to attend. The experience was sure to be a breeze. 

Except, now, it was Junior year, and Sabine’s green hues were full of deep remorse and guilt as she leaned against Fogarty’s truck.

“How could you do this to me?” My voice was harsh and accusing, words cutting through the air between the two of us like knives. I pretended to not notice how Sabine flinched slightly under my aggression.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You stay out of this, traitor.” I snapped, moving my eyes to glare over the hood to where Fangs stood. His face remained unbothered, very much the same as how he had been looking at me for the last several years.

Folding my arms, I returned my attention to my friend, searching her features for some hint that she was joking. Anxiety pooled in my stomach when I realized Sabine was not. Then, dread filled me as I realized that I would need to go inside and meet someone entirely new, who probably wouldn’t be alright with silhouettes of students on campus littering the dorm walls. 

“I couldn’t afford the deposit.” 

I deadpanned at this, head falling to the side in severe doubt at Sabine’s words. “How could you not afford the deposit?” I shot back, eyes narrowing into another glare. Benjamin Abernathy was now twice as rich as Hiram Lodge had ever been. No matter how upset they were about their daughter insisting on continuing her relationship with Fogarty, I highly doubted that Ben would ever risk jeopardizing his daughters education. 

“They’re still pissed about what happened over spring break, so I told Emily that I could do it without them, and pay it on my own.” 

Emily. Vindictive as ever, still refusing to call her mother by anything other than her first name. “But you didn’t. So what now?” 

Sabine looked over her shoulder to where her boyfriend retreated into the truck, busying himself with his GPS. “Try not to freak out too much, but I’m gonna stay with Fangs for the semester.” 

I blinked repeatedly, bracing a palm on the handle of my luggage, “You’re what?” Okay, yes, they practically spent every waking moment together, outside of girl time and guys night. And yes, Sabine frequently preferred to spend the night at the boys apartment even while she was living in the dorm. 

I guess this was more of a reaction to the reality I wouldn’t have an entire room to myself this year. Fuck.

“Dad would have freaked if I told them I really planned on moving in with Fangs before I graduated, and I’ve rationalized that if I pretend I’m just staying temporarily, then I won’t feel guilty about not telling my parents that I’m not your roommate.”

I almost replied with something about how they might have preferred that, given that neither Ben or Emily were my biggest fans. 

I gathered my belongings, throwing my duffle over my shoulder with a loud exhale. “For someone with such an incredibly high GPA and so many carefully built walls, you sure are impulsive.” 

“Coming from you.” Sabine rolled her eyes, reaching her arms out to wrap them around my shoulders. My pout didn’t falter, but I leaned forward into the embrace, resting my cheek on the girl's shoulder with another sigh. “It’s going to be fine,” Sabine laughed, “Donovan and Danny are right across the hall, so we’ll still see each other all the time.” 

While that might have been true, Sabine was overlooking one singular detail that complicated the entire situation. Her boyfriend’s roommate. I hadn’t stepped foot into that apartment since they first moved in freshman year, and I wouldn’t now. Not even if her best friend was living in it. “If it was a dorm you didn’t want to live in, we could’ve looked at something for ourselves.” I grumbled once I was released from Sabine’s hold. 

“I’m staying rent free. I just offered to do laundry and general household duties, and they all but begged me to move in.” 

In moments like this, I envied my best friend. Life had been graciously kind to her - apart from the Blackout Period. She was smart, beautiful, and talented. Sabine Abernathy was naturally everything girls wanted to be, and everything men wanted to have. She had a bubbly and charming charisma that got her what she wanted, when she wanted it. 

She was handed a lot growing up with her parents as an only child, and clearly, still was. 

I fidgeted with my sleeves before I finally shook my head and grabbed my luggage again, “Well, I’ve got a new roommate to go and introduce myself to, so if you don’t mind -“ 

“Allie, c’mon,” Sabine gripped my wrist lightly, head dropped with a slight tilt, concern pulling her lips down in the corners. “Are you really mad at me?” 

I pursed my lips together, and then shook my head in defeat. “I’ll get over it. I just hate the idea of sharing that small space with someone else.” 

Sabine offered me a warm smile, opening the door to the truck, “Everyone loves you. Don’t even sweat it.” 

I laughed once bitterly, a feeling of nervousness finally seeping into my belly, filling my lungs to the brim with a crushing sensation. “But I don’t love everybody.” 

I waved as they pulled away from the curb, standing next to the parking lot of the girl dormitories. The lot was already full of various vehicles, the majority a cherry red or dark grey. Another wave of nausea hit me as my eyes settled on a pair of black Tomahawks parked under a tree near the fence. Many of the Serpents had dwindled before graduation, but a residual anxiety lingered seeing a bike parked anywhere.

Finding the dorm RA was easy enough; Mitzy was wearing a vibrant pink vest and a whistle around her neck. The clipboard was hugged to her bulging hips, bubble gum snapping as her acrylic made its way down the list until she came across my name. Mitzy had been my RA for the last two years, and it was early in my first year that I realized Mitzy didn’t particularly like Sabine or myself. 

“What, no gal pal this year?” She remarked as we shuffled down the hall around students. 

I pursed my lips together, hoping to keep all traces of annoyance and betrayal from my features. “She’s living off campus this year. Couldn’t stand the RA.” I was just as surprised as Mitzy was that it had come from my mouth, but once it was out, there was no taking it back. At the very least, it wasn’t known that it was also my opinion. 

She showed me up to my room, which was empty, thankfully, but also larger than I expected. My roommate hadn’t showed up yet. Admittedly, I hoped they wouldn’t, at all. 

Organizing and cleaning rooms might have been one of my favourite things to do, so it wasn’t a surprise to me that I had the majority of my belongings packed away into their drawers and bed made by the time I heard a knock at the door; Mitzy walked in again, a girl following behind her. 

“Val, this is Calliope. Hobbs,” she placed a hand on her hip and leaned against the door with what was a poorly attempted smug smile, “this is Valerie Brown. Your new roomie.”

I lifted my eyes past Mitzy’s frazzled hair to Val, whom I recognized from Riverdale. I lifted my hand, wiggling my fingers with a softer smile than I offered anyone else all morning, “Hey, Val.”

“No way,” the girl laughed, shouldering past Mitzy to come into the room. “This world is way too small.” 

“Are you kidding me?” The brunette huffed from the doorway. “Is there anyone you don’t know?” 

Given that the majority of students that attended Centreville University were kids from Riverdale, Greendale and Seaside (equivocal Southside kids from Riverdale), there was a good chance that I had seen most of the student body before orientation. Mitzy let herself out, not caring to stick around to give us the speech about curfew and rulebook. 

Valerie was busy examining the space, nodding in approval at the use of the room. “This isn’t half bad. SJAM didn’t have roommates, but the rooms were also only big enough for your bed.”

I sat on the edge of my mattress, watching Valerie pull her pillows and duvet from their case; the two of us chatted about where Val had been travelling in between semesters. She was technically a year behind, but had seen more of the world than I had, and that didn’t seem like much of a setback in my eyes. Of course, with that she had some debt, so she wasn’t shy with sharing her financial stresses. 

But I understood completely.

After two hours of unpacking, tacking photos to the walls and arranging pillows, we finally sat back in our desk chairs satisfied. Val walked over to the door, flipped the lock and then held a finger to her lips. From the mini fridge we managed to fit into the closet, she pulled two tall cider cans, and held one out with a smile. 

“We’ve gotta christen the room on the first day. C’mon, that’s gotta be a thing.” Val cracked the can, sucking at the foam that bubbled up over the lip. “It’s five o’clock somewhere, Hobbs. Just drink the damn cider.” 

I examined the label, thinking it couldn’t be so bad if it had watermelon flavouring. “Thanks.” I mumbled, repeating her actions, only taking a few larger gulps than I intended. I was thirsty, apparently. “So, you really haven’t talked to Josie since grad?” I asked, carrying on our conversation from before. 

Valerie swallowed, head tilting back with a nod. “I haven’t seen or heard from anyone since grad, honestly. Think that might have been for the best. How about you?” 

I wish, I thought grimly. I lowered my eyes to the tab on my can, then lifted it to my mouth again to swallow another mouthful. “Lots. Mostly by association, that’s all Don. He’s the social butterfly.”

Valerie scoffed, “Cal, you’re just as social when you want to be. Don’t act like you’re not literal carbon copies of each other.” 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, planting both feet on the floor as I leaned forward, “I’m not nearly as reckless.” 

“Anymore.” Valerie amended, unbothered by the way my brows settled into a glare. “Alright, so who else do you still talk to?”

I leaned back, mulling over the names in my head. In the end, I decided to list off the names of people I hadn’t really seen or heard from since we graduated. Valerie was genuinely surprised when I admitted to declining York to stay close to home; we had never been particularly close in high school, but we had never really had any reason not to like each other. 

Valerie was a refreshing change.

We shared a few more stories before my phone began to go off from somewhere beneath the heaping pile of clothing still to be put away. Donovan’s face illuminated the screen; I swiped it open and held it out so I was in clear view. 

“May I help you?” I asked, trying my best to look bored. 

“Are you seriously still unpacking? We’ve gotta be at the diner in like half an hour, Cal.” My eyes immediately flew to the clock hanging on the wall above the door. It was almost one-thirty, which meant that I was expected to be seated in a booth at Pop’s with her family for lunch soon. 

“For fuck sakes,” I muttered, dropping the phone on my bed to haul my sweatpants off and duck for a pair of jeans I stashed in the drawers in the bed frame. “I’ll swing by yours soon.” 

“How soon is ‘soon’?” Danny’s voice came through the speaker this time, doubt lacing his words. 

I peered over the mattress and down at the screen, hair taking up the majority of what they could see. “Soon. Bye.” I tapped the red button on the screen to disconnect the call, much to their dismay. Of course, the one year I told myself I would really pull my shit together and become a functional adult would start off with me already being late for entirely forgetting about lunch. 

A lunch I planned and asked to have. 

I was dressed and in my Jeep within five minutes, at my brothers apartment within the following ten, and the three of us were pulling into the parking lot just in time to watch our oldest brother step out of his car, sunglasses covering his eyes despite the overcast.

“Hey, brat,” he greeted with a cheery smile, tucking me in under his arm.

“Hey, Dean.” 

The four of us walked into the restaurant together; it hadn’t changed much from when we first arrived, other than the illegal speakeasy that was kept beneath Pop’s floorboards. The cheerful man had retired several years ago, leaving Veronica entirely in charge of handling both businesses’. She didn’t live in the town anymore, but put only her most trusted partners in charge of certain assets. 

“You’re late,” Their step-mother’s disapproving tone came through, but it was hard to hear it when she looked so full of light. It still amazed me at how even after all Byron has already put her through, she stuck around. And stayed positive. I was the first to be pulled into a hug, which was both tight with love and relief. The woman hated that we insisted on living away from home. She found importance with sticking with your family during tough times; the problem with that was Byron’s tough times never ended, and we had our own lives to carry on with. “I don’t even care, look at how tan you all are.”

Her eyes gave each of us a lengthy once over, approved that none of us had lost any considerable amount of weight, looked otherwise healthy and hadn’t added any other tattoos. Well, not any that she could see. 

“He looks happy.” Don mused quietly, eyeing our father from the counter. Byron sat in his usual booth, cherry freeze placed in front of him, but it didn’t look like he had touched it since it was set down. The liquid had built at the bottom, leaving the ice at the top flavourless.

Gemma sighed petulantly, slipping her arm around my shoulders. “He’s had a long week. Let’s just have some lunch.” 

I slid into the seat across from Byron, my brothers following. Dean joined Gemma on her right side, which hadn’t changed much from when they were kids. 

Once settled, orders were placed and food had begun to arrive, we dove into updates. Gemma’s petition for smaller classrooms and more teachers had ultimately been shot down - again. Byron and FP weren’t doing much now that most of the gang violence had been run out of town. Dean announced that he and Teddy were looking to get a place together in Greendale; Gemma’s face lit up with excitement, while Byron looked down at the table. 

At some time, Dean had started to follow in Byron’s footsteps. Joined the Serpents, and found a love. Byron had constructed a plan to have him extracted from the gang entirely, hoping to create distance between him and the lifestyle. Byron claimed it had been out of the goodness of his heart, and with the best intentions.

But that had been a lie. Danny never officially underwent initiation, but Donovan had been the second to join and get the tattoo. Weeks following the riots, when Jughead was inducted as Serpent King, I was presented with a jacket of my own. And not once had Byron intervened. From what memory served, Byron had actually rejoiced at the idea of having a fourth generation of Hobbs in the Serpents. 

Yup. Fourth generation. That made the four of us Southside prodigies. 

I assumed that stress had also played a large part in Byron’s alcoholism. The idea that he knew his kids were destined to join, destined to build and remain loyal to something. That had been the past he had been trying to keep us from. It was inevitable, and a futile attempt. 

I felt a pinch on my thigh, bringing me back from my thoughts and into the present again. Gemma’s blue eyes were watching me, waiting patiently for a response. “I, uh, get field placement this year. And we’re focusing a lot more on the counselling interventions and understanding families and crisis evaluation and stuff like that.” 

“Oh, good,” she lifted her eyes to the man seated beside her, Byron’s lips tight with his smile. “You know, I could ask to see if Yvette would take you on --”

“I don’t think it’s entirely appropriate to work with your previous case worker.” I brought my eyes back to my own plate, noticing the physical shrink of my brother next to me. “I mean, I appreciate the thought. But Dean has something for me at the practice, and I have an interview with Sophia tomorrow.” 

Don sipped on his orange freeze, glancing back and forth between Dean and Danny, their faces all slipping into the same dread. Our step-mother, noticing the behaviour, rolled her eyes and leaned forward to grab my hand, lips spread in a wide, open smile. 

“I think that’s a great placement. Teddy’s worked so hard to get the practice up and running, and with Dean working there now, I’m sure she’ll gain more than enough skill.” She was trying to reassure Byron. Something she did frequently, something we all did, in fact. My belief? He had borderline personality disorder, and was never properly diagnosed for it. He had a severe sense of abandonment, not literal, but just … surface level, and then some. 

And it only took one misunderstanding for them to realize what was required of them as a family to make this work. She wouldn’t have considered it a normal upbringing, if that’s what her mom had been going for. Single mother would have been preferred if it meant I didn’t have to stare into the face of a man I was certain hated me. 

“It’s a fantastic placement.” I pressed, leaning back in my seat with a proud smile. I turned to look down to the end of the booth at Dean, “Isn’t that right? Sophia’s the best.” 

“Yvette has done just fine --”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with how ‘fine’ she is, this is my decision --”

“You better bring the bass outta your voice, girl --”

“Enough!” Gemma’s blonde curls fell forward over her onion rings, taupe brows pulled together in clear displeasure. Like magnets being pushed apart, Byron and I sat back in our seats, unable to meet each other's gaze. “I can’t take you two anywhere. Shut the fuck up and enjoy your lunch.” 

Girl. He rarely ever called me by my name. The most I ever received was the occasional ‘Cal’, only ever heard Calliope if he was trying to back his wife up on something, but the majority of my upbringing, I had been reduced to ‘girl’, and nothing more. 

It had been no surprise to learn that Byron had never wanted a girl to begin with. The way Danny tells it, he was a lot more content when it was just the two boys. Of course, I knew he was only half joking when he said it; one part out of duty to tease the younger siblings, one part out of general assumption. 

Gemma was always the most happy to see me. As close as we were now, my brothers and I used to despise each other. I was the odd ball, and even though my hair fell twelve inches longer than theirs and voice was higher, they still played rough with me like I was one of them. I was just smaller, and weaker, and therefore an easier opponent to make them feel better about themselves. So it was safe to say none of them had ever been particularly happy about my existence, up until I turned sixteen and started to prove myself useful. 

And, then of course, there was Byron. There were ups and downs to having him not give a shit about me. I was able to sneak off if I wanted to, he didn’t tell me what to do, he barely acknowledged my existence so his anger was rarely ever directed towards me. But, it also meant I was never given an allowance, he never took my side when one of the boys took it too far, and I was always forgotten about. 

I couldn’t count how many times we were left in his care while our mother was at work and he had left me behind, or forgotten me, while taking the boys with him for whatever it was he needed to do. 

I felt very little of anything for the man sitting across from me. There was no love, no respect, not even fear. He couldn’t hurt me from where I was now. 

The family ate mostly in silence after that. Soon enough, we were back in Don’s truck and on our way back to Centreville, Dean was heading back to the office, and our parents shuffled downstairs to the speakeasy. As per Byron’s demand, I was sure. It was always a strange feeling, separating from my family at the end of meals like this. There were times we went months without coming back into town to visit, and that was on purpose. There was nothing left for my brothers and I here, nothing except painful memories and reminders of the place this used to be, and all of the bad things that have happened. 

I didn’t hate leaving the town. Mostly just hated leaving Gemma. Behind closed doors, I knew there was plenty the woman kept hidden from me and my brothers. Bumps and bruises she could easily, and very believably, dismiss as accidental kitchen or work mishaps became more frequent as time went on. Opportunity didn’t come until FP was elected Sheriff, and even then, much didn’t change around the household. 

Still a drunk, still angry with the whole world, just making some sort of income. 

I was back to the dorms well before curfew, but it appeared Valerie would not be. I slipped her shoes off at the door, kicked my jeans off into the corner, hung my bra on the back of my chair and fell into the bed behind me. Normally, I would have been out with Sabine, Fangs, and the boys. It was the last day of summer break, the last day before we returned to our structured lives. I should have been out, vodka mixed sports drink in hand, jumping from house party to house party. 

And instead, I pulled the sleeping mask down over my eyes and curled into the thick duvet. The dorms were always the quietest, which I was thankful for in situations like these. 

Eight-thirty in the evening, and I was dead to the world outside.


	2. TWO.

My back hit the wall, draft snaking up along the ridges of my spine. The warehouse was utterly silent, aside from the group of men standing in the corner; their eyes are rimmed with black, pupils blown wide in anticipation. I carried my eyes along the rest of the room, lingering on the dark stains littering each corner. 

Blood stains. 

This place was familiar, and strange. All at the same time. There’s no beginning or end to the room, nothing that I can see anyway. It changed slightly with every blink I made, so I tried to keep my eyes wide. I returned them to the group, the fear expanding in my chest until it was nearly impossible to breathe. It felt like every wall was closing in tighter, shrinking, closing in around me. 

My throat was constricting. I couldn’t breathe. Like something was stuck in my throat, I couldn’t force the gaping breaths I was taking past my esophagus. There was a banging in the distance. Something getting louder, incessantly pounding, the vibrations deafening and creating a nauseating rhythm rocking deep within my belly -- 

And then I heard my name. 

Jolting upright, I tore the mask from my eyes to reveal a disgruntled Valerie. SHe was sitting upright, eyes puffy and red, glaring down the frame standing in their doorway. Swinging my attention over, squinting against the bright light that filtered in through the blinds, I finally noticed an erratically energized Sabine wiggled her fingers once she had my attention. 

“Morning ladies.” Sabine chimed cheerily. Val brushed herself past Sab, grabbing her bag of toiletries and housecoat from the back of the door before leaving the girls alone; Sabine held out the brightly coloured drink, “It’s a maui freeze from some cafe down the street from the apartment. Figured you could use it since you obviously won’t have time for breakfast before your interview this afternoon.” 

I grimaced, palm slamming into the center of my forehead after looking at the time on my phone. “Shit. I have a thing.” I groaned. 

“A thing that you asked me to drive you to on one of the last mornings I could sleep in, so get up. You need a shower, and to put on a face.” It was already nine am; I had the placement interview with Sophia and Teddy in less than two hours, orientation in the atrium with the other students following that, and dinner plans with the boys shortly after. 

“A big part of me says I don’t really need this placement.” I grumbled, pulling myself from the warmth of my bed with much reluctance. I shuffled my way over to the door, grabbing my own housecoat and bathroom bag, turning back to look at the friend who had replaced her spot.

“You do. It counts as a job, and a job means money.” 

“I have a job.” I corrected my friend. 

Sabine snorted, lounging across my bed as I pulled a bra out from the dresser and shoved it into the bag. “You illegally help take _and_ place bets at El Royale. That’s not a job.” 

“You’d have been able to afford dorms this year if you bet, too.” I reminded her, shooting her a knowing look in the mirror. “And I don’t take them anymore, I just bet on Andrews when I know he’s not throwing a win.” 

Sabine’s brows disappeared into her hairline, an expression I couldn’t help but snicker at. “Are you saying that any fight Archie Andrews may have lost in the last two years was done so on purpose?” 

I lifted my shoulder in a half shrug, “It’s bad for business if he always wins. No one will bet against a man that always wins. Smart strategy if you ask me.”

There was a laugh that turned into a long sigh. Her emerald orbs were eyeing me fondly, face relaxing into a smile, “Who would’ve thought that between the two of us, you would be the one illegally making money.” 

I tossed a look at her over my shoulder, “Are you really that surprised?” 

Sabine thought for a moment, then returned her attention to her phone, “No.” 

I left Sabine to get ready, browsing through her social media, going off on her typical Sab-Babble until Valerie came back from the showers, hair wrapped in a towel, coconut and vanilla scent filling the room. 

I then left to go and brush my teeth, wash my face and get some light pampering done, seeing as I didn’t have enough time to shower. Upon my return to the bedroom, an outfit had been laid across the bed — a bed that had been made, pillows fluffed and all. 

Living with Sabine for any amount of time always meant an expansion in my wardrobe, and so I had my best friend to thank for the red blouse that fit just so. Soon enough we were on their way out the door. Sabine’s Lexus was parked in the visitors area, next to the row of bikes, oddly out of place amidst the sea of beat up Volkswagen's and Honda's. 

It was a short thirty minute drive up to the Mayfield Practice; Theodore, Dean’s seriously-older lover, was the one who suggested that I see if I could have my placement with the practice in the first place. Being approved had been a blessing in disguise, otherwise I might have been stuck back in Riverdale working with Yvette. Because realistically, that was the only other foreseeable option. 

“Do you need to go over any of the practice questions?” Sabine asked when she parked, staring up at the tall building in awe. “Do you need me to go in with you?”

“No,” I let out a little laugh at the pout that appeared on Sabine’s face. My friend looked more nervous than I felt. “I’m familiar with the blueprint of the building. I’ll come find you after, there’s a cafe down the street you can go hangout at. They’ve got free wifi and old fashioned donuts.” 

She let her window roll down, leaning out the side of it as I approached the office doors. “Laters, bub. Good luck!” 

The interview went a little longer than expected, but that was good I guess. Theo looked impressed with my knowledge of the foundation and practice, all of its core virtues and goals. Sophia was more than pleased with my overall application, grades beyond her expectations for someone in my year. 

Hopeful and light on my feet, I began to make my way down to the front desk for an employment package. Each of the offices I passed had floor to ceiling doors, walls covered in nothing but reflective glass. It was hard to imagine myself in a place like this. Hard to imagine any of us here, given where we had come from. Given everything we endured. My brothers and I had fought like dogs to have everything they had ever wanted, and look at the dogs now.

“Hey, brat!” Dean’s voice caught my attention as I pressed the elevator door. I peered down the hall, noticing his tall figure striding towards me. “How’d the interview go?” 

“You already know, so why are you asking?” 

“It’s still polite to make conversation. I guess we’ll be seeing more of you around here come the fall?” He asked hopefully, fixing a blonde strand of hair around my shoulder. A habit of his over the years. Since falling out with Sweet Pea, Dean had taken more notice of the mental state of his siblings and took him upon himself to set a better example than Byron did. 

He drove me to every party I wanted to go to, and picked me up if I needed a safe ride. When he drank with us, we slowly danced together, and he’d sing along to the music. He helped me out whenever I needed it, was always supportive of my want to get out of Riverdale. 

Truthfully, I had been terrified to tell any of them about York. I feared they might have hated me for choosing something so far from home. But when Dean took the idea of it well, and even understood the same feelings I was having, I brought it to Danny. Less enthusiastic, but that might have just been because he misunderstood where exactly the university was going to be. 

I told Donovan last, mostly because I knew he would take it the hardest. We were twins. He might not have grown up on my side at home. He beat me up, and picked on me, and cut my hair badly. All the time. But when we walked outside of the front doors together, we stood as a united front. So I always had a deeper connection with him, naturally. 

That, and as he got older and made less bad decisions, I liked him a lot better. He seemed to like me better, too. 

I nodded, “There’s some shit I’ve got to do with Topher, but yeah. After October I should be all yours.” 

The elevator beeped as the doors opened, having us both step inside and leaned back against the opposite walls, the same worn out expression on both of our faces. 

“I’ll see you before then.” It wasn’t so much as a question as it was a statement. I nodded again in confirmation, pulling him into a tight hug before we reached ground level; he continued his way into the building, disappearing behind one of the corners, leaving me to wander over to the front desk. 

Sabine was parked outside and waiting, clearly having been too impatient to wait alone in a cafe. I yanked on the handle, feeling a rush of cool breeze against my legs. 

God bless AC. 

“I thought I said to go down the street.” 

“I did,” she yawned, unfolding her legs and pulling her seat back into its rightful position. “But I got bored. Drove back. Some security dude said if I was waiting for someone inside to park over here.” 

I fell into the seat next to her, letting out a deep sigh of relief. The older I got, the more of this adult stuff I was forced to figure out on my own. Not that I couldn’t ask Gemma for help, or anyone else for that matter. But the ego inside me was too big to extend an olive branch. If Sabine could do it, so could I. It was just seriously exhausting. 

“You good?” Sabine asked, peering over at me with a gentle smile. “Of course you are.” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” I sighed again, throwing my seatbelt on and relaxing into the material under her. 

We were crossing over the bridge into Centreville when our phones beeped simultaneously; Sabine couldn’t touch hers, so I reached for mine instead. Fangs’ name appeared across the screen, followed by details to another match they had pulled together for later that evening.

“Are they insane? We’ve got class first thing in the morning!” Sabine’s voice deepened with annoyance after I relayed the message. Sabine tried to be as supportive as any girlfriend could be when their boyfriend made all of his money with his fists, but there were days I could see she just wished for once they were normal. 

I remember that feeling well. 

“If we’re going, then I definitely need to shower first.” I added tiredly, dropping my phone back into my bag. “And maybe a nap.” We hadn’t even made it to orientation, and the remainder of my day was being planned. 

“You didn’t even come out with us last night, how are you the one who needs a nap?” I waved my friend away with a lazy move of my hand, head resting against the glass as the trees rolled past them. 

I managed to get a few minutes of peace on the way home, thankful that Sabine let me just rest my eyes for the remainder of the ride. I needed coffee, not a maui freeze or whatever the fuck this yellow liquid was. I needed some food. 

Having previously prayed for a quiet night in, I begrudgingly trudged up the stairs to the dorm and immediately searched the shelves for my backpack. 

Valerie sat on her bed, legs sprawled out across the mattress while her friend sat in the beanbag chair she planned on purchasing earlier. I pulled different shirts into my bag, only bothering with the one pair of blue jeans I owned that didn’t have a hole in the knee. 

“I need to shower,” I sighed, reaching for the black cotton robe on the back of the door. 

“Good luck with that,” Valerie’s friend piped up from beside her, moving her headset off one side of her head, “My roommate tried to shower like … an hour ago. There’s no hot water.” 

“What do you mean no hot water?” I asked, sharing a confused look with Sabine. “Like, no hot water?” 

“Mhm. Mitzy said maintenance knows about it, but that it could take a few days before we see it again.” Valerie explained, looking down at the housecoat in my hand with an empathetic smile. 

Sabine turned to me, face already sorted and voice confident, “It’s fine. You can shower at the apartment” 

I began to nod in agreement, trying hard not to visibly cringe at the offering to shower in the same place Sweet Pea did. I knew there was only one bathroom, and I figured there was no way I could get into that bathroom without being interrupted. 

Sabine didn’t believe in privacy. Fangs certainly didn’t, which means Sabine followed for supervision. Did I trust that Sweet Pea wouldn’t try to make the same move? 

Absolutely not. 

“I could use Don’s.” I thought suddenly, shoving bathroom belongings into a bag. “Assuming he’s home, I can just shower there. I’ve got leftover travel bottles of shampoo and stuff stashed somewhere.” I glanced down at my phone - yikes. Even if I could have showered, we still would’ve been running late.

Sabine, also noticing the time, gathered her bag and tossed her sunglasses back onto her face with a serious pinch between her brows, grabbing my hand as she headed towards the door. “Orientation first. Let’s motor.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Full, bloated and tired, I dragged myself up the stairs of the building to the third floor. Sabine was rambling on about God only knows what, but I wasn’t really paying her words much attention, anyway. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to get through the next seven hours. I barely heard her when Sabine mentioned she’d be by before we left.

Donovan, already aware of my predicament, was lounging on his couch with the remote in his hand, eyes glued to the television we had mounted to the wall. “What’s up stinker?” 

“Fuck off,” I grumbled, kicking my boots off at the door, my jacket following along shortly after. “Just two more years.” 

“We could look into getting a three bedroom --” 

“Nu uh,” I laughed, shaking my hair free from the bun I pulled it into. “I just got rid of you, I don’t want you back.”

He chuckled at my words, returning his attention to the characters on screen. I continued to make my way down the hall, stopping only to grab a towel from the closet on my way to the bathroom. 

Once behind the locked door, I dropped my bag on the toilet and started the shower. I went through the motions of brushing through the tangles in my hair, ensuring I had everything I needed before I stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain shut behind me. 

It hadn’t been that long since the last time I bathed but to my muscles, it felt like an eternity. They screamed dully as I moved this way and that, attempting to loosen them under the stream of hot water; taking my time with shaving, lathering, rinsing and even repeating the conditioner. 

By the time I was finished, I felt relaxed and spotless. The only real foreseeable task at hand was trying to pull the skinny jeans up my legs. Starting to get ready, prepping and priming my face for makeup, I tapped through her Spotify playlists until I came across a favourite mixtape. 

For events like tonight, I always leaned towards a smokey look. It was easier than people made it seem, and seemed to just work for me. Paired with the blonde hair and bright eyes, I was certainly worth a second glance at the least. 

I left my hair twisted up in the towel, finally exiting the bathroom with my toothbrush hanging from my mouth. I had settled for a pair of jeans and a cropped blouse, not really looking forward to having to go, but I did need some extra cushion in my savings. 

Always was an opportunist. 

I followed the hallway down into the living room, now full and gathered with people. I then paused, noticing Archie first, “When did you all get here?” I asked, pulling the toothbrush from my mouth to fold my arms. 

“Not long after you. You ready for tonight?” I looked up at Archie, unable to contain the smile at the sight of his typically unruly red hair and enthusiasm. 

Briefly after a Varchie split, we spent a lot of time together at the gym. I needed a summer job, given that Pop’s could only afford to staff so many waitresses, and he needed help. It seemed like a win for the both of us. Truthfully, I grew quite fond of this particular friend. We even shared a few nights together. 

Any intimate moment we had exchanged had been fun, and purely that. It had to be kept hidden and between the two of us only, otherwise I was sure Donovan would have his head. Or hands. Or both. 

“Are you?” I countered, nudging him with my hip. “Stevie’s a big boy, Andrews. You sure you’re up for that?” 

The redhead nodded, not missing a beat, “Tonight’s a win.” He stated confidently. 

“You’re sure you can promise that?” 

Sensing my doubt, he set his drink down and leveled down with me. “Bet on me. Trust me.” 

I lifted my lips in a grin, lifting a hand to wipe the remaining foam from my lips, “Gonna give me a show?” 

“Don’t I always?” I nodded knowingly, leaning against the wall next to him. Archie was the crowd pleaser. He got the most blood out of his opponents, his rounds lasted the longest. Made for the highest bidding, which only ever increased the payouts. And it was mostly a show. He’d been at this for years now, he looked light on his feet, moved effortlessly. Like he was weightless. 

“About time,” the pair turned their attention to Danny, who came around the corner and was doing up the buckle on his belt. “Thought you’d never get out of there.” 

“Did you want to go out with the paperbag princess?” Danny lifted his middle digit upwards, opening the space next to me for Fangs and Sabine to slip in. 

“Are you going in that?” Sabine asked, glancing down at my jeans and sneakers.

I gave the girl across from me a look, gesturing to her heels and sheer top, the lace bralette underneath leaving very little to the imagination. “Are you going in that?” 

“I told you.” Fangs muttered into her ear, earning a playful shove in return. I almost wanted to say something about how I really didn’t care how she dressed; just hated that she mocked me. My eyes settled over the crowd again, familiarizing myself with the faces, knowing these were the faces of the new staff starting this year, some old friends, the boxers and then of course, Sweet Pea. 

He stood on the other side of the room, back pressed to the wall as two girls stood before him, their arms folded underneath their breasts to push them together and up, just so. He wasn’t being very subtle about looking, either. He wasn’t alone, though. I was surprised to see Donovan coming out from the kitchen with a beer in hand, extending it out for Sweets. 

I stood, unmoving, in between a group of people enjoying conversation around me, watching as his hand slid along the curve of the blondes spine and over her ass. She was hanging off of his every word, undressing him with her smokey eyes. No doubt her initial attraction had been the leather that he bore over the black tee underneath. Or maybe it was that his eyes were so dark and mysterious, or that his height and hair made him look Godly. 

Looking at him, it was like an older, more chiseled version of the Sweet Pea I met when I was fifteen. Except I knew he never wore the leather unless he was going out with one of the other boys, and he definitely wore more colour. 

I began to feel my chest tighten as my eyes followed the blondes hand as it snaked its way up around his neck, pressing her body to his. And he was left standing, hands having nowhere else to go but her rear; after the pair shared a kiss that was more tongue than any audience would have cared for, I slipped past Sabine’s frame. 

“I’m going to finish getting ready.” I mumbled when the brunette gave me a confused look, then let me go with a nod. I followed the hall down to Don’s room, pulling the towel from my head angrily, skull building with an intense pressure as I attempted to keep tears that threatened to spill at bay. 

From there, it was like I opened a bottle I kept shut for so many years. Every emotion came spilling out of me, my hands immediately going to wipe the tears running down my face away. 

It’s not like we had been together very long, or that I was possessive over him. I just always assumed this entire time there had never really been anyone else, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was just really good at being discreet about his headboard count, and I suddenly had this fleeting fear for a moment that it was possible, at the end of it all, he really was over me. 

_Or, his eyes were hungry. You could give him something else to feast on._

I turned to the full length mirror Don had stuck to his wall, examining my body from all angles before I sighed petulantly. I didn’t have any of my own clothing with me, apart from what I had left here, and that never included clothing for occasions like this. Mostly sweatpants and hand-me-down tees.

But Sabine’s closet was full of club ready outfits, all more than appealing enough to draw anybody’s attention. 

I raced down the hall and grabbed her hand, tugging Sabine towards the front door of the apartment and across the hall. She didn’t argue very much with me, instead followed along and only stopped to question me when we got into the opposing apartment. 

“What are you doing?” 

I pulled at my top, “You had a problem with this, yeah? Fix it.” 

Sabine’s gaze locked with my eyes, and the makeup that was no doubt smeared, setting her drink down on the table before she disappeared into the room on the right down the hall. “I bought this top when Emily and I were in Spain. It’s too tight for my boobs, but it might fit you better.” _Because you don’t have any._

She came back out holding a pretty green blouse; sheer, just like the one she wore, but meant to be tucked in and skin tight. They found an old bralette that fit me, and switched me into a pair of black jeans. 

“Much better.” Sabine nodded in approval once I retreated out of the bathroom, making a show of spinning to ensure she got a full view. “You want to borrow a pair of heels? They always make your ass look fantastic.” 

“My ass always looks fantastic,” I shook my head, sliding my feet back into sneakers. “Pass. These things take a while, so I’d rather be comfortable. Thanks for this.” I pointed to the top, noticing how the girl that stared back in the bathroom mirror was a little less sad, just a little more confident. The deep hue of the green suited me well. 

The match began at seven-thirty, would likely go until just after ten, and I knew there was no doubt we would be going out afterwards to celebrate. We were in our own vehicles soon after I changed, and on our way into Riverdale, heading south towards the docks. 

Those of the boys that still rode their bikes maneuvered themselves around those that drove in the cars; I watched Fangs and Sabine speed by, and caught sight of Sweet Pea riding just behind my Jeep. 

Despite their efforts to restrict conversation, some things never changed.

Archie had obtained full ownership of the gym just before Junior Prom. I spent a lot of my time driving from the gym to school, then to Pops for day shifts at the diner and night shifts at the Speakeasy. Summer had been full of nothing but Archie, his gym, and his dripping with sweat abs. I’d never really given much thought to him, not after what happened between him and Sweet Pea on the bridge the night of the town meeting, but honestly after a while it became hard not to notice. 

He was like a God.

I parked over on the far left hand side, knowing there was a door on the upper area that was far less crowded, and a lot more private for us to enter through. I waited until Fangs and Sweet Pea showed up, the girls from the apartment earlier following along behind them. I wanted to turn to Sabine in anger and ask why she had let them come in the first place, but realized that as long as they were paying or betting, I didn’t get to make any sort of demands. 

The door swung shut heavily behind them; parts of the group carried on ahead of me, leaving me straggling at the end of the line to the main room. The further into the gym we went, the stronger the smell became. Sweat. Booze. Thick humidity hung in the air, clung to bodies, momentarily making her hate the green top that was wrapped tightly around her frame. 

And when the sound of the yelling grew louder and louder, Sabine’s fingers entwined with mine as they we surged forward into the crowd, “Here we go.”


End file.
